


Cookies and Kisses

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And first kisses, Confessions, Cookies, Fluff, Girl Scouts, Humor, M/M, Theo is both an asshole and adorable, liam is laughing way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo might have been bullied by Girl Scouts.





	Cookies and Kisses

“It’s not funny,” Theo growls from behind him as they slowly walk towards the truck at the far end of the Walmart parking lot.

Liam glances back at the chimera over his shoulder, plastic bags swinging from his arms and breaks out into a new fit of laughter.

“Liam, stop laughing and help me,” Theo demands, but he sounds more like a petulant little kid than anything else and it makes Liam grin so hard his cheeks hurt.

“No way, you brought this on yourself you can carry your own cookies," Liam says shaking his head and skipping forward several more steps like he intends to leave Theo behind with his problem. 

Theo growls out his name as well as several curses. Liam pauses midstep and twists around to watch as Theo makes his way towards him. A fond smile spilling onto his lips as he watches Theo's struggle and waits for him to catch up. “They played you right into their tiny palms, you know?"

“They didn’t play me,” Theo insists, fumbling several boxes of Thin Mints. “I bought this many because I _wanted_ to.”

“Theo, you hate sweets,” Liam says reaching out to catch two boxes of Tagalong’s before they can meet the dirty concrete. “Buying seventeen boxes of girl scout cookies makes zero sense for you, especially since the only reason you have seventeen is because you ran out of money and couldn’t afford to buy any more.”

Theo glares at him over his armful of boxes, Liam can see a bloom of red flaring in his cheeks. The scent of embarrassment curls around them. 

"Shut up," Theo grumbles and stalks past him. 

Liam laughs and hurries after him scooping up a box of cookies from the ground that Theo had dropped and left behind.

“I’m telling everyone we know you got bullied by girl scouts,” Liam says as he sidles up next to Theo beside the truck. “Big bad chimera of death, my ass.”

"I wasn't bullied by girl scouts, Liam," Theo says struggling to juggle the boxes of cookies and pull the keys from his pocket.

"Hold still, I'll grab your keys," Liam murmurs, hand sliding into the chimera's front pocket and hooking around the warm metal of Theo's key's without a moments thought.

He only realizes what he's done when he tries to pull his hand out of Theo's pocket and realizes it's stuck. He looks up catching Theo's eye awkwardly over the cookie boxes. "Um." 

Theo sighs and tries to cock his hips out without dropping anything, letting Liam's hand and the keys slide out from his tight jeans. Liam clears his throat awkwardly and unlocks the doors. He can feel Theo's eyes on him as he pulls open the driver's door and leans in to stick the keys in the ignition. 

"There you go," He says, face warm with embarrassment as he straightens up and waves a hand at the obviously open door. 

"Thanks," Theo says stiltedly as he tosses all of the boxes into the truck. 

Liam darts around to quickly climb into the passenger side in case Theo tries to lock him out and leave him at the supermarket for all of his teasings. The chimera's done it before and Liam wouldn't put it past him to do it again. 

“You know my mom is going to kill us if we bring this many cookies into the house while she’s on a diet,” Liam tells Theo once the chimera has climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door. "What do you plan on doing with all of them, because I know you're not going to eat them?"

“Do you think Corey and Mason will want some,” Theo asks as he stares down at the hoard of boxes between them on the seat. “Corey likes marshmallows, so he’ll eat these ones right?”

Theo holds up a box of S’more flavored cookies, but his eyes are still on the boxes like he’s trying to figure out just how many he can pawn off on other people. There’s a frown pulling at his lips and a crease between his brows that Liam wants to lean over and kiss. It’s Liam’s only excuse for the words that tumble from his mouth without warning.

“You’re adorable sometimes, you know?”

Theo’s head jerks up, his eyes meeting Liam’s, they’re wide with surprise. “What?”

Liam nods and grabs one of the boxes, he focuses on opening it and pulling out a package of cookies. He could lie or try to play it off, but he's been edging around this for months now so instead he just lets himself keep talking. 

“Not all the time, because sometimes you’re a complete asshole, but other times you're pretty adorable,” He glances over at Theo before dropping his eyes back to the package he’s fiddling with in his hands.He's too nervous to look at Theo again, too nervous to take in his reaction. His heart is pounding in his chest, the scent of anxiety rolls off him and mixes with the sweetness from the Tagalongs he’s just opened. He pulls out a cookie but a hand wrapping around his wrist stops him from stuffing it into his mouth.

“You know,” Theo says slowly, his thumb rubbing across Liam's racing pulse point. “As far as confessions go that has to be one of the worst I've ever heard."

Liam licks his lips nervously as he turns to stare at Theo. “I thought it went well, I mean, I didn’t get punched or laughed at so I’m going to count it as a win.”

“Fair enough,” Theo nods hand tightening around Liam's wrist before releasing it. 

Liam brings the cookie to his mouth, but before he can bite into it Theo starts talking again. “I’m not letting you kiss me after you eat that.”

“Who says I want to kiss you, anyway,” Liam says and immediately he wants to facepalm because he's been dying to kiss Theo since the guy moved in with him and his family. 

Theo shrugs nonchalantly, but there's a quirk to his lips that says he doesn't believe Liam at all. “Alright then, eat your disgusting peanut butter cookie.”

He turns the keys in the ignition and starts up the truck.

“You see,” Liam says with false bravado dropping the cookie back into its box and leaning over the hoard of other boxes. “This is what I meant when I said that you’re only adorable _sometimes._ ”

He tangles his hand into Theo's shirt and tugs so that Theo meets him halfway over his hoard of sweets. Theo looks startled by Liam's sudden action, as though he really hadn't expected Liam to want to kiss him. For such a smart guy Theo can sometimes be an idiot when it comes to people and feelings. Liam leans in closer, fully intending to kiss the confused purse of Theo's lips, but before he can a familiar jangle rings out through the air in the cab of the truck. Liam pauses, his eyes falling shut. 

"Seriously," He whispers opening his eyes again.

“That’s your mom’s ringtone,” Theo grins at him as if he's enjoying Liam's torment. His warm breath ghosts over Liam’s face. “You should answer it, might be important.”

“Really,” Liam asks incredulously. “Right now? Dude, I am literally an inch away from finally kissing you.”

Theo raises his brows but says nothing else. Liam honestly has no idea why he likes this asshole so much. He whines and falls back into his own seat so that he can fish his phone out of his pocket. 

“Liam, sweetie are you and Theo still at the store,” His mother asks when he answers the phone. 

“Yeah, did you need something,” Liam asks glancing over at Theo. 

Theo is staring at the phone in his hand, no doubt listening in on the conversation. He smirks when he sees Liam looking at him and licks his lips slowly, Liam's eyes following the course of his tongue before jerking up to meet Theo's eyes and glaring at him.

“We’re out of milk and I just realized I didn’t put it on the list,” His mother tells him. “Make sure you grab the correct brand, or your father will whine about it for days.”

“Yeah, mom, okay," Liam sighs at the realization that he's going to have to go back into the store. He hates stores, they smell like sweat and overly processed foods and it all gives Liam a headache. "I'll grab the milk."

“Thank you, sweetheart, hurry home,” His mother says and hangs up without even saying goodbye.

Liam slips the phone into his pocket and lets his head fall against the headrest. “She always forgets to add something to the list.”

Theo nods as he shuts off the engine and pulls the keys from the ignition. “I’m beginning to think she does it on purpose just to get us out of the house for a little while."

“Maybe,” Liam agrees absently and reaches out to stop Theo from turning towards the door to get out. He wraps his hand around Theo wrist and tugs until Theo is looking back at him curiously.

“Want something,” Theo asks with a smile, eyes falling to Liam’s lips and then darting up to meet Liam’s.

“Yeah,” Liam whispers. “Something.”

He leans over the boxes, knocking several of them carelessly to the floor as he catches Theo’s mouth in a kiss. Theo’s lips are soft and warm against his; a sharp contrast to the scruff of his beard that scraps tantalizingly along Liam’s cheek. Liam licks the seam of Theo’s mouth until Theo opens up and allows him to delve in deep, tasting Theo as his tongue maps out the course of the chimera's mouth.

There's an awestruck expression on Theo's face when Liam finally pulls away, it makes him smile smugly for putting it there. Licking his lips he leans in to press his mouth against Theo’s once more, quick and soft, before climbing out of the truck.

“Oh no,” Liam says pushing Theo’s door closed when the chimera tries to open it and follow Liam into the store for the milk. Liam shakes his head at Theo through the window and tries not to grin at the confused pout on the chimera’s lips.  “You’re staying in the car this time, I will not be guilt tripped into loaning you money when the girl scouts come for you again.”

Theo flips him off and glares, but Liam still thinks he’s adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at fluff. IDK.
> 
> I was accosted by Girl Scouts at the store earlier. I definitely didn’t buy 17 boxes of girl scout cookies ... but I did buy more than I should have...


End file.
